ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Skillchain Bonus
75 dnc/sam vs DC Rafflesia Pyrrhic Kleos > 434 Evisceration = 503 Darkness +15.89% damage increase *79 dnc/sam vs DC Grauberg Hippogryph 577 Pyrrhic Kleos > 472 Evisceration = 547 Darkness +15.89% damage increase *79 dnc/sam vs DC Grauberg Hippogryph 470 Pyrrhic Kleos > 374 Evisceration = 433 Darkness +15.78% damage increase *79 dnc/sam vs DC Grauberg Hippogryph 451 Pyrrhic Kleos > 573 Evisceration = 332 Darkness +15.89% damage increase if we assume it was resisted at 50% 332x2 = 664 *79 dnc/sam vs DC Grauberg Hippogryph 407 Pyrrhic Kleos > 407 Evisceration = 472 Darkness +15.97% damage increase *79 dnc/sam vs DC Grauberg Hippogryph 476 Pyrrhic Kleos > 379 Evisceration = 439 Darkness +15.83% damage increase *79 dnc/sam vs DC Grauberg Hippogryph 479 Pyrrhic Kleos > 508 Evisceration = 589 Darkness +15.94% damage increase *79 dnc/sam vs DC Grauberg Hippogryph 448 Pyrrhic Kleos > 527 Evisceration = 611 Darkness +15.94% damage increase *--Elfi Wolfe 18:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Tier 1 *80 DNC/SAM vs DC Grauberg Hippogryph Wild Florish > 535 Pyrrhic Kleos = 309 Scission 57.75% damage +15.5% Damage Increase *80 DNC/SAM vs DC Grauberg Hippogryph Wild Florish > 602 Pyrrhic Kleos = 349 Scission 57.97% damage +15.94% Damage Increase looks 15% Tier 2 *80 DNC/SAM vs DC Grauberg Hippogryph Wild Florish > 115 Shadowstich = 80 Scission 69.56% damage +15.94% Damage Increase but this is on a 75-80 level dancer. maybe there are different levels. need a 45 DNC or 78 SAM to test this. --Elfi Wolfe 03:58, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Could you test tier 1 and tier 2 skillchains to test my below hypothesis, Elfi? --Futan 15:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) A post on alla on update dayhttp://ffxi.allakhazam.com/forum.html?fjob=19&mid=1277171274215809665 showed that a tier 1 skillchain had about an 8% increase. The user editted it out however and replaced it with a generalized 10-15% increase this morning. Tier 3 based on another user's post, and the above comment, in the same thread showed it was about a 16% increase for tier 3. Based on those two, tier 2 should be able a 12% increase. --Futan 14:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC) If there's a discrepancy in the effect for DNC vs SAM, then DNC likely gets more than one tier- after all it does come 30 levels earlier for DNC. Tahngarthortalk- 14:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing at least 2 tiers. First tier is 8% and second tier is 16%. Or 3 tiers, 8%, 12%, 16%. And i'm not going to start an edit war on this page over 8 vs 16. --Elfi Wolfe 15:36, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- A curious thing I've noticed is this: As DNC80/SAM40 I make Darkness and see almost double damage from the closer. Evisceration 413 -> Viper Bite 208 -> Distortion 143 -> Evisceration 404 -> Darkness 702 That's just the most recent example, I've closed with 682 and got 1198 Darkness before. Its really cool, but I'm just curious about why it is happening. Perhaps Skillchain bonus stacks on successive skillchains created by the same person off the the same opening WS. Or is this standard for T3s, which are supposed to do 100% of the closing WS. Main-hand weapon is Athame (Trial 13 version) on Knotty Treants (Grauberg), Rafflesia (Fort Karugo), and Death Caps (Boyahda Tree). Same phenomena every time. And no, I don't have pyrrhic kleos yet, never got around to doing Nyzul Isle. InfamousDS 06:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) doing darkness with only 2 WS does 100% but if you do several chains prior it will do more. Check out the skill chain page.--Elfi Wolfe 00:40, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed this phenomenon a few times as BLU, too; most recently, I was fighting a DC Ephemeral Murex (thunder) in Attohwa Chasm on Waterday, and I used Chain Affinity then performed a self-skillchain with Savage Blade (434 damage) to Goblin Rush (1434 damage) for Light (2322 damage). Maybe Skillchain Bonus occasionally increases skillchain damage by an additional ~50%? --Pavana 15:15, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Quick test: Self-chained Darkness - closing Evisceration did 1237 and the Darkness chain did 1484. 1287 * 1.2 = 1484.4. Removed verification tags on both the second tier and the 20% total. --Danpelope 14:24, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Got a confusing result just now. WAR90/DNC45 (getting the trait from DNC sub, so it should only be Skillchain Bonus I, thus 8%), I did a 1411 Rampage followed by an 837 Scission. Being a level 1 SC, max should be 50% of WS dmg, which would be 705.5. 705 x 1.08 = 761.4. This was done on a Gnole, so it wasn't weak to earth. It was Earthday, but I don't know if day/weather affects SC damage (I don't think so..?). At first I thought it was my Ravager's Mufflers +1 Restraint enhancement (since apparently no one has figured out what it does yet), but then I realized I didn't have Restraint up. The SC was opened by my NPC, so it wasn't like Sengikori or anything was boosting it. --Kyrie 20:58, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Another example of these odd numbers: Did a 1457 Rampage with 864 Scission. 50% of 1457 is 728.5, and 728 x 1.08 = 786.24. Oddly enough, I did a Distortion, and the numbers added up to what they should. (1696 Rampage, 1098 Distortion. 1696 x .6 = 1017.6, 1017 x 1.08 = 1098.36) Is there perhaps a different boost for level 1 and level 2/3 skillchains? I always get the normal +8% on SAM when doing self-Darkness (without Sengikori), anyway. --Kyrie 21:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) What you're seeing in both of your confusing results is an additional 10% bonus: ex.1 - floor(1411*.5) = 705 | floor(705 * 1.08) = 761 | floor(761 * 1.1) = 837 ex.2 - floor(1457 *.5) = 728 | floor(728 * 1.08) = 786 | floor(786 * 1.1) = 864 Seeing as skillchains are magical damage (as evidenced by the fact that they can heal things that absorb magic damage), I'd say it's safe to assume that the day bonus was kicking in. --Danpelope 14:24, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :The reason I thought that odd is because I'd never seen a weather bonus proc on a skillchain before; however, I mainly only pay attention to level 3 skillchains (since they are usually the same dmg as the closing WS), so maybe it just only happens with level 1 SCs, since they are only 1 element? --Kyrie 14:34, January 14, 2011 (UTC) SAM90 Testing as SAM90 I've found that we get "SC Bonus 2" although I don't know at what level. So I've added it to the main page as SAM90 with a verification tag --Eckeward 00:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I can confirm this, I made tests today for the new Konzen-ittai + Sengikori and nothing fit until I used ~12% from SC Bonus trier 2 in the forumla instead of the trier 1 value of 8%. It also has been done on lv 90 however and hence I also do not know if it is recieved even earlier Leylya 12.7.2011